Portable electrical devices can be designed for operation with the 12-volt electrical systems commonly present in automobiles. The accessory port of an automobile, originally used for cigarette lighters, can also provide electrical power for portable devices. Accessory adapters are designed for insertion into the accessory port for providing power to the portable devices.